<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unholy, filthy desire by eternallymp3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374914">Unholy, filthy desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallymp3/pseuds/eternallymp3'>eternallymp3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorry for that gyu, Blackmail, Choking, Face Slapping, I did this instead of sleeping, Inoccent Beomgyu, M/M, Rough Sex, Soobin is an ass, Spit As Lube, but like an BIG ass, but not really bcs man was writting porn IN CHURCH, cock stepping, dub con, my brain is fried, yes you're reading it right Seokjin/Beomgyu that's right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallymp3/pseuds/eternallymp3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu, the shy little highschooler is caught writting his sex fantasies of himself with the head priest of the local church, Seokjin. He gets caught in the act by no other than Seokjin's younger son; Soobin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Kim Seokjin/Choi Beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unholy, filthy desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so,, this is my first work here! english isnt my first lenguage so i apologize in advance for any mistakes or if the wordings feels flat :[</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was Sunday, the humid ambient making his shirt stick to his clothes, damped in sweat. Beomgyu threw his head back with a low groan. The catechism classroom was filled with the loud voice of the nun, reading something from the Bible but no one seemed to really pay attention, at least not himself.</p><p>"Beomgyu" he looked at the nun, her stare cold at him "pay attention" she almost spit back</p><p>he tried to concentrate on her, her white clothes almost blending with the whiteboard at her back. It was almost impossible, his stare starting to diffuse into nothing as the clock ticked. He groaned again.</p><p>This was his grandma's fault, he obligated him to do this bullshit. She forced him to do catechism in hope for the day he would marry, dreaming of the future wive and him, walking down the aisle of the church.</p><p>he chuckled, if she only knew.</p><p>his train of thoughts was stopped as the door clicked open, unmistakable steps entering the classroom, room going quiet at his presence.</p><p>it was Kim Seokjin, the head priest of the church.</p><p>the handsome man looked around, smiling at everyone and no one specifically "good morning, kiddos. God bless your soul. How is class going?"</p><p>a choruses of "fine" "good morning" and "bless you too" could be heard in the room. The priest smiled again, now his eyes closing as he did so.</p><p>"I'm glad" and with that, he centered his attention on the nun, looking more serious now.</p><p>Beomgyu stared, gaze lingering on the man, up and down his shape; long slim legs, broad shoulders, hamdsome face —he was perfect; everything about him, not a single flaw on his body. Beomgyu shifted on his seat, that shouldn't be legal.</p><p>the so called looked back at them again, shoulders straightening as he spoke "well kiddos, it was a pleasure to see you today" he walked slowly to the door, gripping the handle "I hope you all behave, because remember that no bad kids will enter heaven" he said, gaze falling on him for a slip second.</p><p>Beomgyu freezed, mouth gaging open as he processed what happened. He looked at him, <em>Kim Seokjin looked at him.</em> Beomgyu shifted again on his seat, heat creeping his chest and neck.</p><p>his face burned, the brunette gripped his thighs as shudders went down his spine. He looked to the sides, no one was watching him, everyone paying attention to the nun.</p><p>he patted his jeans looking his phone, silently opening the writing app as his mind went hyperaware, fingers tapping fastly, trying to catch the racing thoughts in his head.</p><p>He chuckled quietly, if they only knew.</p><p>--------</p><p>it was now Thursday, sun blazing bright through the windows as he made his way in the crowded halls of school. Beomgyu was walking at a normal pace, his presence going unnoticed by the people on his surroundings.</p><p>See, Beomgyu wasn't the most popular guy on school, in fact, he barely made any social interaction beside studies. He didn't like to interact with people, and people didn't seem to be to interested in him either. He used to have a friend, Yeonjun. But he graduated last year, so he was left alone again. <em>It was better that way</em>, he liked to think.</p><p>so when he was close to the cafeteria, and he felt a light pad on his shoulder, he felt surprised. And when he turned around to find Kim Soobin, he was utterly shocked.</p><p>The tall -almost giant- handsome guy was popular, he was everyone's dream. With his warm persona and friendly eyes, the Kim quickly became a main topic in the school, everyone helplessly falling for him.</p><p>but Beomgyu wasn't interested in <em>this</em> Kim, anyway.</p><p>"Beomgyu, right?" the deep voice took the brunette by surprise "hello, I'm Soobin, Kim Soobin, I'm the son of-"</p><p>"the church priest, I know" Beomgyu cut him off, the later looking surprised by his behavior "I dont mean to be rude, but what do you want?"</p><p>the taller looked straight at him, remained silent before slowly speaking again. "you go to catechism, right? you are about to reprove, and it was asked me to help you"</p><p>the brunette rolled his eyes, tired "I dont care, I don't need your help, thank you" he said, heels turning around the other way before a hand grasped his wrist keeping him in place "what is your problem? I said I don't c-"</p><p>"my father asked me to do it"</p><p>Beomgyu fell silent, slowly facing Soobin</p><p>"your father asked you to help me?" the words felt sweet on his lips, addictive euphoria bubbling in his chest at the thought. <em>he was thinking of me.</em></p><p>Soobin smiled, "yes, he did"</p><p>the brunette shuddered "but why?"</p><p>"he knows you're failing. And he said he will be really disappointed if that happens because, you know" he looked around, a dimple appearing in his cheek ", your grandma was super enthusiastic about your catechism entry"</p><p>Beomgyu felt his cheeks burning, he faced the floor before replying "w-well, if that's the case, I guess I have to accept your help."</p><p>he didn't saw the smile on the taller one.</p><p>"great"</p><p>-------</p><p>they accorded to meet after school on the chemistry classroom "<em>it is always alone so we don't need to ask for permission to use it" </em>Soobin explained.</p><p>he was now on his way to said classroom, climbing the stairs to the 3rd floor "<em>with how far it is no wonder why it is always alone" </em>he said under his breath, finally reaching de empty 3rd floor. His steps echoed on the walls, the hallways completely isolated as he walked to the last classroom; chemistry.</p><p>he came to a halt when he reached the door, it was open and s00bn was already inside, reading something on a book, —the Bible— Beomgyu supposed.</p><p>as he entered the classroom, the taller one immediately snapped his head high at him, smiling "hey, what's up"</p><p>"hi" the brunette whispered before taking a seat in front of him.</p><p>"okay, let's get straight to work"</p><p>Beomgyu sighed, but didn't complained.</p><p>Soobin stood up, going to the door and closing it, Beomgyu stared as the contrary moved his chair closer to him, quietly sitting down.</p><p><em>weird</em>.</p><p>"so, before we start, I wanna ask you something" Soobin said while scrolling through his phone, he stopped midway, as if he thought about something else "nevermind, I'll ask you later" he sat back on the chair, the proximity of it making him nervous</p><p>"you were in which lesson?"</p><p>"12"</p><p>"oh, sexuality!"</p><p>he stared "no, that's the nex-"</p><p>"but let's see this one instead"</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"we will see this one" the taller smiled "so, you already know, God created man and woman to be together, any other type of abomination to nature will be punished by heaven, easy peasy"</p><p>he gulped, shifting positions in his chair to stay as far away as possible from him.</p><p>"but honestly, I understand why some people would sin"</p><p>he stopped dead on his track, the taller wasn't looking at him anymore</p><p>"... Plesure, it's such an addictive thing..." his voice sounded even lower, the connotation making him quiver "it makes us do things we know are wrong, right, gyv?"</p><p>"it makes us desire people we shouldn't"</p><p>his breath hitched, Soobin was staring straight back at him.</p><p>"i- what do you m-mean?" his hand sweated under the desk, pitching nervously the skin</p><p>the taller let out a dry chuckle, expression falling dead serious next.</p><p>"don't act so innocent, I know you"</p><p>"Soobin, what the fuck are you talking abou-"</p><p>"but most importantly-"</p><p>"you don't know shit about m-"</p><p>"-I know you're little dirty secret"</p><p>Beomgyu stood up, his heart rate racing as fear clouded his mind "what the actual fuck are you saying"</p><p>Soobin dead expression turned fast into a warm smile, dimples on full display "sit down, Beomgyu"</p><p>"no, I'm leavin-" the taller grabbed his wrist, pulling him till his back was pressed against the desk.</p><p>"you're not going anywhere until I tell you so"</p><p>tears pricked his eyes as he tried to helplessly fight the taller's hold "LET ME GO"</p><p>"no one is gonna hear you, if you're wondering" he laughed while taking his phone again, scrolling on it "what I wanted to ask you earlier was...."</p><p>Soobin shoved the smartphone against his face ".... this you?"</p><p>the smartphone displayed various screenshots of writing works,<em> his works,</em> the ones relating his darkest sexual fantasies with the local priest; Kim Seokjin—Soobin's dad.</p><p>"you didn't even changed names, you really kept it that way" he laughed</p><p>"that's not me, you don't have proof" the smaller boy fought the contrary, only achieving the tightening grip on his wrist</p><p>"actually, I do" Soobin smiled, shoving another set of pictures against his face:</p><p>it was him that day, last Sunday when Seokjin walked into the classroom, followed of him writing something of his phone, lines of his work perfectly readable. And the next, said work published.</p><p><em>It was over</em>.</p><p>tears fell down his cheeks, panic taking over him.<br/>
"I just-- please don't tell anyone about this"</p><p>Soobin had a sympathetic look on his face, wiping a tear from his cheeks "why should I? I'm sure everyone should hear about this"</p><p>more tears clouded his vision as he begged "please, PLEASE I will do anything you want"</p><p>this seemed to pick his attention "anything?"</p><p>"... anything... please"</p><p>Soobin looked at him, pathetic sobs escaping his lips while tears clouded his vision.</p><p>"be my fucktoy"</p><p>he stopped, the request taking him by surprise. He didn't expect the taller to say such thing, he didn't know he was <em>that</em> way.</p><p>"if you agree, i won't tell anyone" his gaze burned on his skin "i you don't, tomorrow everyone will know about the blasphemies you wrote"</p><p>"especially my dad" </p><p>Beomgyu gulped, "no" heavy on his tongue. But he was fucked up, he knew there was no escape.</p><p>"so?"</p><p>he slowly nodded</p><p>"speak"</p><p>"... yes"</p><p>a sly smile creeped Soobin's face, hands finally leaving Beomgyu abused wrist.</p><p>"strip for me then" he walked back, body resting against the chair "... slut"</p><p>Beomgyu slowly sat down, broken sobs leaving his lips. He took the shirt, staring to unbotton the piece of clothe. The classroom's air felt cold on his skin, specially on his legs as he sat all naked on the wood desk. He tried to shield himself with his arms, embarrassment making his face burn bright red.</p><p>"done" he mumbled under his breath, soobn gave him an uninterested look</p><p>"hmnp, so i noticed"</p><p>he stood in a weird silence, Beomgyu not knowing what to do next, "I--"</p><p>"god, I'm bored. Do I have to do all the work?" Soobin spat, taking his phone again</p><p>"don't take pictures of this" he said, the other glared at him "please"</p><p>"first of all, I wasn't going to do that" he went back to the phone, smirking now "but thanks for the idea though"</p><p>"you f-"</p><p>"since you seem to be so dedicated towards your.... fantasies with my dad" he payed no mind to the desperate look on Beomgyu's face "I am going to read you your own work, out loud"</p><p>"and I want you to jerk off to that" he said, side eyeing the guy on the desk.</p><p>"i-"</p><p><em>"it was a rainy day"</em> Soobin started sitting more comfortably on the chair "<em>my clothes were damped as I ran through the streets, looking for a roof to stay under."</em></p><p>
  <em>i ran till I saw in the distance the big structure, the church was near.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once I reached the place, I stood under the big arch, catching my breath. The place was empty, the sound of the rain resonated through the tall white walls. cold breeze made me shudder, a small hiss leaving my lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walked in, admiring the holy fig-</em>
</p><p>"oh, come on" Soobin rolled his eyes "do you need to talk this much? I wanna read the porn, not the fucking structure of that old building"</p><p>had this happened in any other given situation, the brunette might have laughed at the other's words.</p><p>But not now, his bottom lip trembled in fear.</p><p>"fucking finally, found it" the boy snaked the wood surface of the desk before continuing "<em>the priest took hold of my waist, pressing me hard against the wall"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Beomgyu" his lips whispered in my ear, the heat making my legs give in "get on your knees"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>without a second thought, I did as he told. I felt my knees touch the ground almost automatically, my hands gripping my own thighs to keep in place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seokjin ran his long fingers through my brunette locks, his gaze never faltered, contrary to the mine, that couldn't stop looking at the bulge in front of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"do you want to suck it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i looked up to find Seokjin looking straight back at me, his gaze dark. I nodded. </em><br/>
<em>the fingers in my hair took hold and pulled back till my neck was arched. He continued "what makes you think a whore like you deserves that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a small whine escaped my throat, I could feel myself getting harder under my pants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I'll be good, I swear, please"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seokjin looked at him "ok, then"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my fingers fled to the ziper and clumsily undid it, the half hard erection pushing through the briefs before I pushed them down.</em>
</p><p><em>"but I have one condition" i looked up, eyes unfocused and lips wide open "you can't touch, I'll fuck your face</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu shifted, face burning bright red by hearing his own words out loud. He closed his legs in an attempt to try to hide his growing erection, a low whimper leaving his lips at the next words</p><p>
  <em>my mouth went dry at the thought, head going dizzy "would you like that, doll?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded, eagerly as my mouth parted even further. The taller took hold again of my hair, his other hand giving himself a few lazy strokes before positioning the tip against my plump lips.</em>
</p><p>Soobin stopped, gaze cold at his body "part your legs"</p><p>Beomgyu slowly did as told, legs parting shyly under the taller's stare.</p><p>a hand gripped his knee, parting his knees completely "wider"</p><p>his half hard erection now was on full display, the tip of his cock wet with a few drops</p><p>"touch yourself, now"</p><p>
  <em>Seokjin pushed his cock, the shaft entering my mouth and making me full</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu started slowly stroking his own dick, a hiss leaving his mouth at the friction</p><p>
  <em>the man started slowly going in and out of my mouth, the grip on my hair tightening as he found his pace. A particularly hard thrust reached the back of my throat, making me gag around the cock</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dear God" the priest groaned "what a fucking cockslut you are, Beomgyu"</em>
</p><p>he moaned, eyes closed and hands going faster, the sound attracting Soobin's attention</p><p>
  <em>he started to hard thrust into my lips, making me continuously gag around it, drool and tears filled my face, eyes rolling back at the pleasure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and then I felt it, a heavy press against my erection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>keeping balance with one hand on the wall behind me, Seokjin starting stepping on my dick as he fucked my mouth, the pain making me moan around his dick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he growled, grip tightening even more, thrusting deeper "you look good like this" he said, voice low "gagging around my dick, like the cheap whore you are"</em>
</p><p>high pitched moans left his lips at the words, head threw back while stroking his now full erection faster</p><p>a foreign hand closed around his dick, dry fingers longer and cold, making him led out a loud moan. He looked back and found Soobin now standing in front of him, full attention on his reactions, he started to stroke him</p><p>
  <em>Seokjin thrust were hard and fast, leaving me no time to breathe. My head started to feel dizzy at the lack of air, but I loved the bliss of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm close" he said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the feet stepped harder into my painful clothed erection, the pain making me whimper even more. It was just so much, and before I knew it I was crying out of pleasure</em>
</p><p>"holy fuck" Soobin growled, his hand taking over completely Beomgyu's cock, making him almost scream in pleasure</p><p>
  <em>his grip on my hair suddenly pulled me back, I gasped for air as my unfocused gaze tried to see what was happening</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"open your mouth, wide" he said while stroking his dick fast, and I did as he told me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it wasn't long till hot cum was shot all over my face, falling on my hair, lips and eyelashes, I moaned at the feel of it dripping down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"thanks for the blowjob, slut" he said, giving a light slap on my face "God may bless your soul"</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu almost screamed at the sudden stop of friction, needy gasp being fastly replaced with a yelp as he was flipped over, chest pressed down the cold wood.</p><p>he heard the zip of pants behind him being pulled down, and before he could ask, two long fingers were pressed on his mouth "suck" Soobin ordered.</p><p>he was so high up his bliss that he didn't complained, eagerly sucking the digits, drool falling as they were pulled out.</p><p>"im gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk till next week" Soobin stated behind him, a finger masaaging his rim, then pulling in</p><p>the brunette let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion, the pain fusing with lust at the promise. Before he could get used to the feeling, another one was pressed.</p><p>"a-ah! s-slow down" he cried.</p><p>a hand pressed his head against the desk "shut up" Soobin spat</p><p>the only noise on the room were loud gasp and lewd noises of Soobin's fingers scissoring him open. The taller gaged and spat drool on Beomgyu's clenching hole, he added a third finger.</p><p>the brunette was left breathless at the feeling, the pain converting fast into pleasure as the seconds passed by.</p><p>"im- I'm ready" he mumbled, Soobin pulled the fingers out</p><p>"if you say so"</p><p>he heard the man behind him spitting, at his own cock and to his hole again.</p><p>"going in" he said, the tip of his cock pushing through his walls and slowly sinking in till rocking bottom</p><p>Beomgyu gasped for air at the pain, tears falling down his face, Soobin was big and thick.</p><p>"w-wait, give me a s-second!" he cried again</p><p>"let me think" he said gripping his waist and slowly sliding out "no" he trusted back in</p><p>the brunette let out a scream of pain, it was so much.</p><p>he keep gasping for air as the taller boy started pounding into him, he felt as if his walls were being ripped wide open by Soobin's cock, tears fell nonstop.</p><p>with the time the pain started to morph into pleasure, the broken sobs changing to moans as Soobin kept fucking him. With a certain thrust, a loud moan left his mouth, vision going white with the striking feeling.</p><p>"umn? you liked that?" Soobin's voice was raspy and low, it sent shivers down his spine</p><p>another thrust hit his sweet spot and another broken moan resonated in the room "I see" Soobin smirked</p><p>the grip of his waist tightened, and he started to mercilessly fuck into him, continously hitting his prostate.</p><p>Beomgyu moaned nonstop, drool falling to the surface as his mind went blank and the overwhelming feeling.</p><p>he left a needy whimpered when Soobin suddenly stopped fucking him, his whole clenching onto thin air. But before he could protest, he was flipped over once again, now facing Soobin as he started fucking him again.</p><p>"y-you know, for being a man you're pretty as hell" he said, Beomgyu moaned at the compliment "you look so fucking g-good taking my cock like this, "</p><p>"—whore" Beomgyu gasped when a slap was given to him, the sting making he see starts</p><p>"fuck, fuck, fuck" s00bn groaned at the feeling of the brunette clenching hard around his dick "you really enjoy that, huh?" another slap, this one harder than the last.</p><p>"oh my god!" Beomgyu started crying again, but this time out of pleasure. Soobin continued to slap him as he fucked the daylights out of him.</p><p>"I'm-- I'm close" he said between moans</p><p>his cheeks burned and his head felt light. He felt Soobin's hand fall in his throat, making him scream as it closed around it.</p><p>"I'm close too" he said</p><p>the noise started to fade out as his heartbeat beated violently against his ears, vision going completely blank. The pool of heat on his belly striking —his body went limp, he came with a scream, warm spurs of cum all over his chest.</p><p>he started to whimper at the overstimulation as the taller kept on fucking into him, pace getting sloppy and thrust going frenetic, both hands falling on his hips.</p><p>"fuck —I'm coming" he growled</p><p>with one last thrust, beºmgyv felt the hot liquid filling him, the sentation making him moan.</p><p>Soobin fell to his chest, both of them falling the high, struggling to catch their breaths. Minutes passed until s00bn pulled out, his cum falling down Beomgyu's hole. The sight making him smirk. And then, he looked at Beomgyu.</p><p>"oh, I forgot to tell you" he said, starting to dress again "2 other persons know about your secret too"</p><p>Beomgyu felt cold, eyes wide in fear "who?"</p><p>"Hueningkai and Taehyun" he said simply "they took the the photos"</p><p>his breath hitched, they studied catechism with him, <em>of course they took the photos.</em></p><p>"and what do I do now? i thought wouldn't tell anyone!"</p><p>"well, <em>i wont tell anyone. </em>But that didn't apply to the past<em>.</em> You could do the same with them, though" he smirked, dimples showing "buy their silence"</p><p>Soobin finished dressing and walked towards the door, "well, it was a pleasure making business with you" he slid open the door, stepping out "see you here tomorrow, same hour" he said, leaving behind the mess he made out of Beomgyu, all naked on the cold chemistry classroom. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first time writing smut and istg my brain was left fucking FRIED how do you guys do this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>